


Snow.

by we_are_all_irrelivant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Dirk has social anxiety probably, Fluff, M/M, Protective Jake, based off of a fluffcanon, im sorry, lots 'o banter 'nd shit, perhaps smut, probably not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_irrelivant/pseuds/we_are_all_irrelivant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk goes up to visit the Egbert-Crockers in Washington with Jake for Christmas for the first time in a couple of years. It just so happens that he arrives a couple days before a big snowstorm. It just so happens that Dirk has never seen snow in person before. Needless to say, many fluffy fun-times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dirk sat on the bench outside the airport, his arms wrapped around his body, shivering in his thin fall jacket. He knew it was cold in Washington, but he never got this cold in Houston. This was the best thing he'd been able to find back there, but it was proving to not be enough. Dirk looked down and sighed, a small cloud of fog billowing from his mouth. Where were Jake and Jane? They had said they would be there within half an hour of his flight landing, but Dirk had been waiting there for almost an hour.

Dirk pulled out his phone again and checked to see if anyone had texted him. He saw that Jane had a little bit ago.

**Jane** : sorry Dirk! we're caught in a little traffic downtown. we'll be there in about twenty minutes. see you then! :B

That had been almost 15 minutes ago. They had to have been close. They were probably going to show up any moment now. Sure enough, as soon as Dirk slipped his phone back into his pocket, he heard a shrill honk from in front of him. He looked up at found Jake and Jane had pulled up in front of him, Jane waving wildly from the driver's seat while Jake got out to help Dirk with his bags.

"Hey," Jake said with a smile as he approached.

"Hi." Dirk stood and walked to Jake, who slid his arms around the other's waist and hugged him. Jake gave him a quick peck on the lips then bent to pick up his luggage.

"How was your flight?" Jake asked as he hauled Dirk's suitcase into the trunk of Jane's car. "Golly, did you bring your entire house?"

"My flight was fine, and shut up, it's not my fault. I didn't know what to bring." Dirk rubbed his arms as he waited for Jane to unlock the backseat door. "This is my first year up here. Plus I didn't know how many gifts to bring."

Jake looked over at him and smirked slightly. "Looks like the one thing you forgot was a good coat."

Dirk pretended to scowl at him as he stepped into the car. He sighed in relief at how hot it was in the car, his frozen cheeks finally starting to thaw.

"Hi, Dirk!" Jane called from the front seat, turning around and waving at him.

"Hey, Jane."

"Did you have a good flight?"

Dirk nodded. "Yeah, that was fine, but you should'a told me it was gonna be this cold."

Jane winced and smiled apologetically. "Oop. Sorry. I forgot. I'm just so used the weather up here. We can go get you a real jacket when were done here. You're staying the entire week, right?"

"Two. I have a lot of saved up vacation days."

Jane smiled. "Nice. You are gonna need a good winter coat, then. It's supposed to snow all next week, and maybe on Thursday."

"Snow?" Dirk had never seen snow before. He'd lived in Texas all his life and anytime he went to another state, it either wasn't the season or just didn't snow. Everyone always joked that he was cursed, but Dirk secretly longed to see it. He'd seen pictures and heard about it, sure-he even knew all the physics of snowfall-but he wanted to experience it in person. Lame as it made him feel, he wanted to experience the magic of snow falling.

Jake ducked into the car as well and turned to look at Dirk. "Yeah. It's gonna supposed pretty heavy, too. We better get going, though. Everyone's waiting at the house."

Jane perked up. "Oh, right. They're waiting for us before they eat. We better go." She put the car back in drive and they pulled away from the airport's pick up line.

The drive back to John and Jane's house was long, almost two hours, but Dirk didn't mind. Every year, Jake and Roxy and everyone went up to Washington for Chrismas. It was always big and always fun, but this was the first year that Dirk was going as well. They'd all been telling him forever that he was missing out, but every year he was too busy or had too many projects at work or too few vacation days or simply didn't have enough money and stayed behind while Jake flew up. But this year he had made it his goal to go with Jake. Jake had ended up having to get there a few days early, but now they were together and Dirk couldn't wait to see everyone. Texas was nice, but not everyone wanted to visit during the summer, the only time when he was free enough to actually do anything with anyone during their visit.

Dirk rested his head against the chilled window, watching the acres and acres of evergreens pass in a blur of deep green and brown. Everyone was going to be there: Jane and John, Roxy and Rose, Jade, Jake's cousin and John's sister, and even a few of everyone's friends. It was going to be big. Dirk was still a little apprehensive, though, because he himself wasn't necessarily the most social person, and usually tried to avoid really big outings like this, something Jake knew well. But through Jake's gentle coaxing and his own determination, he decided he was going to go anyway. And besided, Jake had pointed out, he deserved a break from everything, a chance to just relax with his loved ones.

Dirk closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were pulling into the driveway of the house. It was huge and vast, on a giant plot of land smack in the middle of a rich upper middle class neighborhood. John's dad had given him a bit of money after college, which combined with what Jane had saved up was enough to buy what was practically a small castle.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Jake said playfully from the front seat. "We're here."

"Shut up," Dirk said, yawning and rubbing his eye. "I'm still jet lagged."

"Well, wake up. Everyone wants to see you, and then you can go to bed."

Dirk nodded and folded himself out of the car, stretching and looking up at the house. The lights were on, giving the surrounding night a warm friendly glow and various garlands and lights were strewn all over the house and yard. As they approached, he could hear muffled chatter and intricate piano music. Jane pulled out her key and unlocked the giant double doors. They were hit by a rush of warm, party scented air. When they walked in, they were immediately pounced on by Roxy.

"Ahh! Dirkyyy!" Roxy cried, rushing over to hug Dirk, jumping up and down slightly and squealing. "Dirk's here! He's finally here! Calli! I told you he would come eventually! I was right!" She turned back to Dirk and grinned widely. "Hey!"

Dirk smiled, internally rolling his eyes at her overenthusiasm. "Hey, Roxy. Yeah, I decided to come up here this year."

Roxy squealed again, waving her fists and almost spilling the mostly full wine glass in her hand. "Great! We always have so much fun up here. You're not gonna regret it," she said excitedly, with a sly grin. She let out another closed mouth sound of excitement. "Ahh, I just can't believe you're here for once! C'mon, let's go see everyone else." Roxy dragged him into the next room by his wrist. "Everyone! Dirk's here!"

When he entered, he heard familiar voices raise in excitement with words of greeting. When Jade saw him, she gasped and jumped to her feet, while John simply nodded at him from the extravagant grand piano he was seated at, playing one of the beautiful suites he'd composed in music school.

"Dirk!" Jade said excitedly. She hugged him quickly then pulled away to look at him. "You're here! Oh, this year's gonna be so much fun!" She turned around and shouted, "Rose! Dirk's here!"

"I know, I heard you and Roxy shrieking the first time. I'm coming," Rose called from the other room. She came from the kitchen wiping her hands on a paper towel before she looked at Dirk and smiled. "Hello, Dirk. Nice of you to join us this year. How's Dave?"

"He's good," Dirk said quickly before anyone could start shouting again. "Keeping busy with all his music stuff."

Rose nodded. "Good to hear."

Dirk nodded as well and looked around at all the decorations. There were strings of lights and tinsel strewn haphazardly across everything, probably done by Roxy, and the tree in the corner had to be at least 8 feet tall. It, too, was dressed in what looked like pounds of ornaments and it already had an impressive mound of presents overflowing from under it. He could feel the small knot of discomfort and anxiety growing in his chest at the loudness and excitement of everything.

Jake must have noticed, because he stepped forward and slipped his hand into Dirk's, calming him down a bit. Dirk looked over and smiled the tiniest bit.

"Hey," Dirk said to Roxy, "I'm... kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Aww, ok," Roxy said with a small pout. She gave him a hug before he turned and left the room. "Good night."

Dirk trudged upstairs into the guest room where he and Jake were staying and sat heavily on the bed, exhaling a soft sigh of relief. It wasn't necessarily that he didn't like any of the people downstairs, he just wasn't too adept at being social. He rubbed his temple and sat back on the pillows, closing his eyes. A few minutes later, he heard the door open and close, then something heavy drop on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Jake asked.

Dirk opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just... I'm not really all that good in social situations. I was never really much of an extrovert."

Jake nodded. "Mmm. Ok." He reached over and gently rubbed Dirk's leg. "Do you think you'll be ok to stay for the rest of the week?"

"I'll manage. Don't worry." Dirk reached over and took Jake's hand as a short silence filled the room. He closed his eyes again. Jake moved over to sit beside him, putting his arms around his shoulders. Dirk leaned into the hug automatically, resting his head on Jake's shoulder. After a second, he felt Jake give him a firm kiss on the cheek. He smiled and hummed softly in approval. Jake gently brushed his lips over his ear, making Dirk giggle and scrunch his shoulder up to his ear.

"Stop, that tickles," Dirk said playfully.

Jake kissed his ear again. "I know. But you're cute when you laugh."

Dirk scoffed and rolled his eyes, then stifled another giggle as Jake nuzzled his face into his neck. He pushed him away. "Stop."

Jake moved his arm from Dirk's shoulder, still kissing his neck and jaw as he started tickling him.

"Ahh! Jake, no, stop!" Dirk shrieked, pulling away from Jake and pushing him away. "Jake, stop, I hate you!"

"But you're so cute when you laugh, I can't help it," Jake said, grinning and laughing himself.

Dirk laughed and fell over, Jake collapsing on top of his as well, as he trying feebly to push Jake off of him. "Jake, I'm serious," he gasped between laughs. "Stop, I can't breathe!"

Jake stopped abruptly, laughing breathlessly as well. He wrapped his arms around Dirk as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I... hate... you," Dirk said between pants for air. He brushed his now hopelessly disheveled hair from his eyes.

"No, you don't," Jake teased.

Dirk laughed and let his head hang back. "I know."

The two were silent for a moment, still breathing heavily, before Jake brushed his hand against Dirk's cheek. The other boy looked up and a small smile crossed Jake's face. His eyes flicked down to Dirk's lips and he leaned forward to kiss him gently. Dirk kissed him back, closing his eyes and slowly putting his arms around Jake. He turned his head to the side as Jake cupped the side of his face and kissed him harder. Dirk leaned into the kiss, turning his head slightly to deepen it. The two broke apart after a few seconds to breathe, then kissed a second and third time before they stopped, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you," Dirk whispered after a beat of silence.

"I know. I love you, too," Jake breathed. He pressed his lips against Dirk's once more before he sat up. "We should get to bed soon. I hear Roxy's got a lot planned for us tomorrow."

Dirk nodded and sat up as well. He stood and went over to his suitcase to pull out his sleep clothes. The two both changed and slid into bed together, Jake automatically slipping his arms around Dirk and Dirk automatically snuggled into Jake's embrace.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jake asked gently. "If you don't think you can, it's fine--"

"Don't worry, Jake," Dirk said. "I'll be fine, ok? I promised both of us that I'd go this year, and I'm going to no matter what. I'll be alright. I promise."

Dirk heard Jake exhale softly. "Ok. If you insist." Jake reached over and turned off the light, then kissed Dirk on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

As he drifted off to sleep, Dirk looked out the open window at the pale black sky, washed out by the surrounding lights and nearby cities. Dirk was going to have a good time on this trip. He was determined to. He was tired of being the spoil sport, the thing that always kept Jake from going anywhere or doing anything.

He was going to try and fit in.

* * *

 


	2. It...

When Dirk woke up, it was already light outside and Jake was already gone. He rolled over and groaned softly, chilled under the thin blanket and craving his boyfriend's warmth. Just as he was sitting up and stretching, Jake walked in, shirtless and rubbing his hair with a towel. When he saw Dirk, he grinned.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he teased. "I see someone's finally decided to join us back in the land of the living."

"Shut up," Dirk mumbled. "Jet lag, remember?" He yawned and scratched his neck. "What time is it, anyways?"

"Um... 10:37," Jake said, checking his phone as he wiggled into a shirt. "Roxy said to be down by 11."

"Why? What are we doing?" Dirk scooted over as Jake sat on the side of the bed, leaning against him.

"Dunno. She didn't say. All she told me last night was that it was, and I quote, 'going to be greeeaaattt,'" Jake said, "and then she hiccuped and almost tripped over the rug."

Dirk exhaled a soft laugh. "Does this mean I have to get up now?"

"Unless you want to experience the wrath of a hungover Roxy."

Dirk groaned and pull the blanket tighter around him. "But this bed's so comfortable. They have comfortable beds in Washington."

"There will be other beds," Jake said, standing and walking over to the other side of the bed.

"But this one's especially nice."

"Dirk, you only have 20 minutes before Roxy comes for your head."

"Can't you just tell her I overslept?"

"But you didn't oversleep," Jake said as he dug through his luggage for a shirt. "And I'm not too keen to lie to a hungover person who is probably still a little drunk."

Dirk groaned softly and flopped over onto his side, pressing his face into the bed.

"If you get up now, I'll suck your dick later," Jake said as he shrugged on a flannel.

"What? Really?" Dirk asked, suddenly wide awake. Jake only raised his eyebrows at him and shrugged as he left the room. "Don't make promises you can't keep," Dirk shouted after him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes again. He checked his own phone. 10:41. Might as well.

Dirk got downstairs at 11:04, to find Jake seated at the table with Jane and Roxy, the latter of which had on a pair of sunglasses and her head in her hands. When she heard Dirk walk in, she sat up suddenly and threw off her sunglasses and leaned across the table to pointed at him accusingly.

"Youuu," she said, narrowing her eyes, "are  _late_."

"Hey, yourself," Dirk said, walking to the fridge. "I overslept. Sorry."

As he pulled out a jug of orange juice, he heard Roxy sit back down. "It's ok, I guess. But only because you're still jet-lagged."

"So, what was it you wanted us up this early for?" Jake asked as Dirk came back to sit beside him.

"Mmm!" Roxy nodded, taking a bite out of her piece of toast. "Yeah! I forgot." She swallowed and stood up, putting both ofnher hands flat on the table and leaning forward. "Ok. So. Today, we... are going to an art museum!"

The room was quiet for a moment, Roxy staring at Dirk with her eyebrows raised, nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh." Dirk said slowly, as it seemed like he was the only one confused. "Um... Why?"

"Because. I am currently  _very_  hungover, and for some reason, looking at centuries-old paintings of nekid ladies and sculptures of shirtless dudes makes me feel better," Roxy said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Plus,  _you_  haven't been here before," she pointed at Dirk, "so of course, I gotta show you the artzzzz."

"And what if I don't want to see the 'artz'?" Dirk said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Then too bad, 'cuz we're all going! Plus Janey has the house keys." Roxy stood and shoved the rest of her toast into her mouth. "C'mon, we're leaving in 5." She ran off to somewhere else in the house.

"What she meant to say," Jane said once they heard her clamber up the stairs, "is she wanted to go somewhere cool for your first day up here. She thought you'd like the art museum down in Seattle."

Dirk nodded. "Ok.  _That_ makes more sense. Sure, sounds fun. I can appreciate art."

Jane smiled. "Great. Y'know, she's really happy that you're up here this year. She wouldn't shut up about it last night. She's really misses you."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't fly all the way up here for nothing, then," Dirk said with a shrug.

"Yeah, right," Jake muttered, bringing his glass of orange juice to his lips. "Like you didn't come just so that you wouldn't have to go a week without me being able to fuck you."

Jane stifled a laugh while Dirk turned bright red and stiffened. Jake grinned as Dirk pushed him away. 

"Stop," he mumbled.

"What, are you gonna act like it's not true?" Jake teased, snaking his arm around Dirk, pulling him close. "I've seen the way you act when I get back home." To Jane, he said, "You should see him whenever I get back home."

"Oh my God," Dirk muttered, putting his face in his hands. "You're fucking ridiculous."

"Am I? I thought your name was Dirk."

Jake laughed as Dirk tried to push him from his chair. "Fuck. You."

"Gladly," Jake said as he kissed Dirk on the cheek. Dirk only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Roxy shouted from upstairs. "Stop being gay in front of Janey! We gotta go."

Everyone got up and started towards the garage. Jake wrapped an arm around Dirk and kissed him on the forehead. "Love you," he murmured.

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

They all piled into Jane's old hatchback and settled in for the almost hour long drive up to Seattle. Dirk pretended to be mad at Jake for all of about 15 minutes, after which he scooted over and leaned against Jake.

"Oh, what, do you like me again?" Jake said, putting his arm around the other boy.

"Shut up," Dirk muttered, closing his eyes and resting his head on Jake's shoulder. When he opened his eyes again, they were pulling into a parking spot at the museum. He sat up, stretching stiffly, blinking groggily. He looked over and stifled a giggle when he saw Jake asleep as well, his head tipped back and his mouth hanging open. His glasses were just slightly askew and it made Dirk smile.

"Hey, wake up," Dirk said, nudging him awake. "We're here."

"Whuh?" Jake mumbled groggily. "Wha's that?" Jake sat up and rubbed his face. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

He smiled tiredly. "Looks like your jet lag is starting to rub off on me."

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Whatever. C'mon."

They got out of the car and walked into the museum, Roxy excitedly running ahead of them. Dirk was taken aback when he walked into the building.

"Woah..." he whispered. The building itself was a work of art, with twisting, arching steel beams that curved up and around the entrance, looking more like cloth than metal. The wall to ceiling windows flooded everything with light grey light. Complicated knotted metal chandelier hung from the ceiling and there was a giant neon painting hanging above the escalators.

"Yeah. 'S pretty cool," Jake murmured. "I like it here, too."

As they waited for Roxy to buy their tickets, Dirk looked around, craning his neck to look at the ceiling. God, everything in this place was fucking beautiful. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the exhibits. He had a bit of a soft spot for art.

"Do you guys come here often?" Dirk asked as they went to the first gallery. He went over and slid his hand into Jake's.

Jake nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, kinda. We usually come at least once every year. I know most of the stuff pretty well. I can show you around."

They started off as a group of four, but pretty soon the respective couples had split off on their own, Roxy dragging Jane one way and Jake dragging Dirk another. Dirk didn't mind, though. He was in awe of everything he saw, from the amazingly life-like Greek marble sculptures to the prehistoric Native American pottery. It was amusing to Jake, looking over and seeing Dirk staring up at the paintings, amazement and wonder evident in his eyes. Jake smiled, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Dirk looked over and smiled too.

"You're cute," Jake murmured. He leaned over and pressed his lips against first Dirk's cheek again, then his jaw and his ear.

Dirk smiled and laughed, scrunching his shoulder up to his ear. Jake kissed him again, pressing his face into his shoulder and pulling Dirk closer to him. He kissed his cheek again, then turned his face towards his and pecked him gently on the lips.

"Mmm," Dirk hummed.

"I think you're the real work of art here," Jake said, pressing their foreheads together.

Dirk scoffed and shook his head. "Way to be cheesy as hell."

"But it's true." He kissed Dirk again, a little more firmly this time. He pecked him on the cheek. "C'mon, I want to show you something."

Jake led Dirk outside to the museum's gardens, the Olympic Sculpture Park, the sign said. Dirk inhaled softly at the winding trails and expansive plots of land, all dotted with various shining white marble sculptures. Even though it was freezing out, there was still a silent, piercing grey beauty to everything. Jake took him down one side path to a small clearing filled with barren skeleton trees.

"It must be really pretty here in the spring," Dirk said. "All the trees and shrubs and stuff, when they've got all their leaves and flowers."

Jake nodded. "It looks like a box of paint's exploded." He looked over at Dirk and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush up against him. They both smiled, and then kissed, once, twice, a third time, when Jake pressed his lips to Dirk's harder than before, not pulling away until they were both breathless.

"Did you take me all the way out here just to kiss me?" Dirk asked softly, sliding his arms around Jake's neck.

"Kind of." Jake kissed Dirk softly on the cheek then on the jaw, trailing down to his neck. "Are you gonna complain about?"

Dirk hummed softly, turning and craning his neck to give Jake a little more room. "No."

Jake pressed his lips harder against Dirk's neck, this time lingering to let his tongue dart out for a split second. He moved back up to Dirk's lips and kissed him hard, gently running his tongue over the other boy's bottom lip. Dirk immediately parted his lips, letting Jake explore his mouth and giving him the control. Dirk didn't mind; he liked it when Jake was dominant. He turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss, and swirled his tongue around Jake's, letting forth a quiet half moan. Dirk ran his hands through Jake's hair, tangling them in the soft, wavy locks. Jake slid his hands up and down Dirk's body, down past his hips to brush his ass. He squeezed gently, and Dirk smiled.

"Hey!"

The two broke apart abruptly and looked up to find Roxy standing at the entrance to the clearing, a wicked grin on her face and Jane standing a couple paces away, holding back her own laughter. Dirk's cheeks burst into flames.

"Get a room, you two!" Roxy shouted. "We gotta go, Jane wants us to go to her favorite coffeeshop!"

"Ok." Jake started to walk away, when he suddenly whipped back around and grabbed Dirk, pulling him flush against him and kissing him hard. Jane ond Roxy started cheering from behind them and when Jake pulled away Dirk stumbled a bit, flustered and red-faced. Jake turned around and grinned at him, taking his hand.

They all left to go walk to the nearby cafe, Dirk still somewhat dazed by Jake's sudden kiss. Jake hadn't kissed him like that in a while and it was certainly... exciting for him, and in more than one way. He clung to Jake's arm, a sudden desire to be close to him overtaking him.

Once they arrived at the cafe--a quaint-looking little store front with a picture of a coffee cup with a cartoon earth on it printed on the window between the words "Atlas Coffee"--Jane turned and grinned excitedly at them. "Ok. So, Roxy and John and I used to come down here practically every weekend and they're not the biggest or the most popular really, but their stuff is super good and they've got this awesome birthday cake flavored lattes, and we haven't been in a couple weeks, but I bet you'll find something here you like. And even if you don't want anything, it's always super cozy and warm inside. So just..." She looked up at the café. "Yeah. C'mon."

Jane wasn't wrong. The café was tiny, probably only able to fit less than 40 people, but it didn't feel cramped. It was, just as she had described it, nice and toasty and cozy inside, with giant plush couches and beanbag chairs at the back and even a small pile of pillows next to the sagging old bookcase, which was filled to almost bursting with various old novels and books and a couple board games. There were strings of Christmas lights put up all over the walls and the front counter and even some of the tables and paper lanterns hung from the ceiling. There was a giant globe currently wearing a santa hat by the front door, next to a chalkboard sign that read "Welcome to Atlas Coffee!" in large bubbly handwriting. It was all so nice and quaint and almost painfully Seattle that Dirk almost laughed out loud, even though he was actually in love with it.

Jane dragged them all up to the front counter and they all ordered, Jane getting her beloved birthday cake latte and the others just getting hot chocolates. They all sat in the back, Jane and Roxy sitting on one of the love seats and Dirk and Jake on the beanbag chairs. Dirk ended up sitting practically on top of Jake, as the other chair was too far away for Dirk's liking and it made him ever so slightly anxious. Jake didn't mind, he only scooted over a little so that Dirk had more room, although the chair was really large enough for the both of them.

"Here," Jake said, putting his arm around Dirk and pulling him against him. "Is that better?"

"Yeah." Dirk snuggled up against Jake, resting his head on Jake's shoulder. "A little."

The four of them stayed there for a little while, chatting and drinking their respective drinks. It was nice, the atmosphere warm and friendly, the chairs comfy and the drinks just as good as Jane said they would be. Dirk liked being able to talk to his friends like this, just them with no loud music or alcohol or chaos. This was more his speed. An hour and a half later, Dirk was leaning heavily against Jake, struggling to keep his eyes open. He yawned and rubbed his eyes then rested his cheek against Jake's shirt.

"You tired?" Jake murmured, rubbing Dirk's arm.

He nodded. "Mmm hmm. A little bit."

"Mmmm." Jake leaned over and pressed his lips to Dirk's temple. "I'll see when we're going home."

Dirk nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling up against Jake. When he opened them again, Jake was shaking him gently.

"C'mon. We're going now," he said gently. Dirk let him pull him to his feet and lead him from the shop. When they got to the car, Dirk almost immediately wrapped his arms around Jake and fell asleep again. He woke up just as they were pulling into the driveway. Jake noticed and smiled down at him, gently brushing the hair from his forehead. Dirk walked into the house still slightly groggy, but by the time they got upstairs he was almost fully awake again.

"Hey," Dirk murmured. "Come here." He slipped his arms around Jake's waist and kissed him gently. Jake smiled against his lips and kissed him back, a little firmer this time. They kissed again and then pressed their foreheads together.

"Hi," Dirk breathed.

"What's up?"

"I... want to have sex with you," he said, running his hands down to Jake's hips.

Jake chuckled softly. "Is that why you were so set on getting back?"

Dirk nodded. "Part of it."

"Mmmm." Jake brushed his lips over Dirk's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Well, if you really want to."

Dirk smiled and kissed Jake again, this time sweeter, slower, more passionately. Jake kissed him back, reaching up to gently cup Dirk's cheek. Dirk turned his head to the side and tightened his hold on the other boy. He immediately parted his lips and Jake slid his tongue into his mouth. Dirk moaned softly and lightly pushed up Jake's shirt a little. Jake moved his mouth to place wet, open mouthed kisses on Dirk's neck, pausing a couple times to suck a mark into his skin. Dirk moaned again, craning his neck to the side and closing his eyes. Jake slid his hands under Dirk's shirt, pushing it up and over his head. He pushed the other boy down onto the bed while he undid his shirt, then draped himself on top of him. Dirk reached up and hooked his arms around Jake's neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. Jake ran his hands down to Dirk's hips, slipping his fingers into the waist of his pants. The two broke apart for a minute, both flushed and breathing hard.

"What do you want?" Jake asked, bringing one hand up to hold the side of Dirk's face while the other drifted over to his belt and started trying to undo it. He peppered Dirk's neck and chest with chaste, sloppy kisses against as he did. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me," Dirk breathed, curling his hands into Jake's hair. "But I want you to be gentle. I want you to go slow."

Jake nodded and kissed Dirk hard again. He trailed his lips down to his shoulder, where he licked and nipped at the skin gently. He sat back on his knees so that he could undo his belt and slip off his jeans as Dirk did the same. Dirk was already rock hard and Jake was halfway there himself. Jake reached down and kneaded his palm against Dirk's crotch, earning a soft moan from him. He did it again, harder, making Dirk let out another sound. Jake slipped his hand into Dirk's boxers, lightly stroking his erection.

"Do you like that?" Jake murmured. He wrapped his hand around his dick and started to stroke him slowly.

Dirk let out another moan, long and low, and bit his lip, nodding. "Mmm hmm." He arched his back as Jake ran his thumb over his slit and let out a soft whine. "F-faster... Please..."

Jake obeyed, moving his hand up and down faster, forcing an audible gasp from Dirk. He squeezed his eyes shut and hummed shakily. Jake kept going until he could tell Dirk was close, at which point he stopped and pulled his hand from his boxers. Dirk whined softly in protest.

"Shhh, it's ok," Jake murmured as he reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube he'd put in there. "I've got you." Once he was ready, he lined himself up, then gently kissed Dirk on the cheek. "You said slow, right?"

Dirk nodded. "Uh huh."

"Ok." Jake pushed into Dirk slowly, and the other boy let out a nearly inaudible whimper. Jake brushed his lips across Dirk's cheek. "But I want to hear every sound you make. Don't hold back."

"What if R-roxy and Jane hear us?"

Jake only shook his head, peppering Dirk's neck with kisses. "Don't worry about them. Am I ok to move?"

"Yeah."

Jake went almost excruciatingly slowly, each thrust lasting several painstaking seconds, but Dirk loved it, moaning softly and frequently and gripping Jake's shoulders, clinging to him. This was exactly what Dirk had wanted. Not anything steamy or sexy or rough. He wanted something simple and slow and intimate. He wanted half the pleasure to come from him being so close to Jake.

Dirk groaned quietly. "Y-you can go a little faster if you want."

Jake did, and Dirk squeezed his eyes shut, a loud moan rising in his throat. He pressed his face into Jake's neck, his breathing shallow and rapid. Soon enough, he was a panting, whimpering mess, digging his nails into Jake's back as each thrust send another wave of warm pleasure through his body, too delirious from how good it all felt to care how fast Jake was going anymore. The tension in the pit of his belly told him he was close.

"J-jake, I'm... s-so cl-close," Dirk gasped, his voice pinched and higher than usual.

Jake nodded, grunting in time with each thrust. "Uh huh. M-me, too."

Dirk let out a particularly sharp whine as Jake hit his sweet spot again and again. "Ahh! J-jake, I'm s-so-- S-shit, I-I'm gonna-- F-fuck--!" Dirk moaned loudly, throwing his head back and crying out Jake's name as a shudder ran through him and he came between their two bodies. He clung to Jake, riding out his orgasm and trembling in pleasure. Jake gave a few more thrusts before he tensed up and groaned himself.

"Ohhh," Jake moaned, giving a couple more weak thrust as he rode out his orgasm. "I love you. I love you so fucking much."

Dirk could only hum in response, still too dizzy and spaced out to think. "I love you, too."

Jake pulled out, then scooted over to let Dirk flop down next to him. They both laid there for a minute, out of breathe and high on pleasure. Eventually, Jake stood and went to go put on his sleep clothes, leaving Dirk alone. When he returned, he set Dirk's pajamas on the bed as well, and once Dirk had redressed, they slid under the covers together, Jake with his arms wrapped around Dirk and Dirk resting his head on Jake's chest. The pair stayed like that until they both fell asleep, the smell of sex still lingering in the air.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for him to visit after all.

* * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys.
> 
> way to end a chapter, amirite? with some good ol’ fashioned Fucking in someone elses bed in someone elses house. ahhh never gets old.
> 
> sorry this all took so long. and sorry this itself turned out so long, too. it wasnt supposed to be like this. but i mean its whatever.
> 
> only one chapter left after this, and it will finally be about dirk seeing snow. finally.
> 
> so yeah look forward to that. im always open for oneshot or fanfic requests, by the way. oneshots are fun to write.
> 
> but yeah.


	3. ...Snow.

Dirk woke up to Jake shaking him gently.

 

“Hey,” he whispered. “Wake up.”

 

“Mmm?” Dirk groaned softly. He shifted and pulled the blanket tighter around him but didn't get up. “Wha’ is it?” he mumbled tiredly.

 

“I wanna show you something,” Jake said, still speaking in a hushed voice. “I think you're gonna like it.”

 

Dirk moaned softly and pulled the blanket over his head. “Couple more minutes...”

 

“I think you should get up now if you want to see it. It might be gone soon.”

 

Dirk opened one eye groggily and looked at Jake. “What is it?”

 

Jake shook his head. “You have to come downstairs and see it yourself.”

 

Dirk held his gaze for a moment before he sighed softly and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and pushed the blanket back from his legs. “Fine. But I'm going back to sleep afterwards.”

 

Jake grinned. “Alright. If you want to. I don't think you will, though.”

 

“What d’you mean?” Dirk mumbled as they walked into the kitchen, the giant bay windows flooding the room with sunlight. Dirk winced and squinted his eyes at the brightness.

 

“I think you should see for yourself.” Jake put his hands in his pockets and gestured towards the back door, lingering by the counter. “Look outside.”

 

Dirk sighed again and rubbed his eye as he approached by the sliding glass door. “Why can't you just tell me what it is? I'm too tired to--” Dirk stopped when he looked up and gasped softly when he saw what was before him.

 

Snow. Piled up and hanging heavily from the trees, bowing their branches almost halfway to the ground; a thick layer glistening on the ground like it was embedded with glistening; drifting from the sky like delicate silver-white flecks. Everywhere he looked, there was blindingly white snow piling up or pasted on by the wind. It was, Dirk thought, one of the most beautiful and wondrous things he had ever seen.

 

“The forecast said there was going to be a snowstorm overnight,” Jake murmured, coming up beside Dirk to put his arm around the other boy's shoulder. “Thought you'd like to see it.”

 

Dirk could only exhale a soft reply. “Uh huh.” He was still mesmerized by it all, the way it shone and sparkled in the sun like a layer of jewels. How each snowflake was barely the size of a pea, yet had managed to cover the entire back yard in what had to be at least 8 inches of snow in only a handful of hours. Dirk knew about snow. He'd learned about it in school, and a brief interest in meteorology meant he knew all of the physics and circumstances for snowfall and snowflake formation. He knew where it came from and what it was and how and why and how fast and how much, but he had never himself seen it before, only ever in pictures or videos. And as he stared out the window, his hand pressed against the chilly glass and his breath fogging it up.

 

“You've never seen it before, no?” Jake said from beside him.

 

Dirk shook his head. “No. I've lived in Texas my whole life. It never gets below 40 down there. But it's...” A small smile spread across his lips. “It's pretty.”

 

Jake nodded and leaned over to gently kiss the top of Dirk's head. “Yeah. It's really nice, especially when it's fresh like this.” Jake stepped away into the rest of the kitchen, rummaging around for pans to start making breakfast. Dirk stayed at the door, too awestruck to look away. It was all just so... _beautiful_. It was so impossibly bright and white and the ice crystals in the snowflakes made everything sparkle like it was covered in a fine dusting of glitter. He'd never seen anything like it.

 

When Jake came back over, Dirk had sat down, his knees hugged to his chest. Jake handed him a mug of tea and sat down next to him, crossing his legs.

 

“Do you like it?” Jake asked, taking a sip of his own cup of coffee.

 

Dirk nodded, pressing the lip of his cup to his mouth. He took a small sip, the hot drink spreading warmth throughout his body. He curled his toes under his feet, gently patting his feet on the floor in excitement. “C-can we go outside later?”

 

“Sure. After breakfast, though. We gotta eat first. And we need to see if the girls have anything planned for today.”

 

Dirk nodded. He took another sip of tea. “Does it usually snow this much up here?”

 

Jake shrugged, standing to go turn on the stove. “Yeah. Sometimes a little more. Should start up again in a couple hours.” He opened the fridge and pulled out a half full carton of eggs. “But I mean, after a while it get kind of annoying. Makes it hard to get around, plus it gets all sludgy and grey. But otherwise it's ok.”

 

Dirk hummed softly. He sat cross-legged and set the mug in between his legs. He heard the girls come downstairs and Jane squatted beside him.

 

“Hey,” she said softly. “You liking the snow?”

 

Dirk nodded.

 

“I told Jake he should wake you up in the morning when I saw it was gonna snow.”

 

“It's pretty,” Dirk said, looking down and running his finger around the rim of his mug. “I like it.”

 

Jane smiled. “I thought you would.”

 

Dirk nodded again, scooting forward a little so that he could press his forehead to the glass. Jane exhaled a soft chuckle then stood to go sit at the table with Jake and Roxy. Dirk joined them a few minutes later, sitting across from the windows so that he could keep looking outside. The girls both said that they didn't have much of anything planned for the day, and that they were more likely than not just going to spend the day relaxing at home. Dirk’s heart jumped excitedly in his chest. Once everyone had finished eating, he practically jumped from his seat and started towards the back door when Jake caught his arm.

 

“Woah, slow down there, cowboy,” Jake said, pulling Dirk over and sliding an arm around his waist. “We still need to get dressed and everything. It's gotta be at least 20 below out there. I'm not gonna let you freeze your ass off.”

 

Dirk pretended to roll his eyes, but let Jake lead him to the closet anyways. “Fine. Since you insist.”

 

Jake started rummaging through the already-bulging coat closet, overflowing with thick bulky parkas and snow jackets. He fished out a pair of brightly colored ski pants, grey snow boots, and a shiny, dark orange parka with a giant fur lined hood, puffy and swollen even on the hanger.

 

“Here.” Jake handed the clothes to Dirk. “See if these fit.” He pulled out his own, slightly more modestly colored pair of pants and a deep forest green parka with matching boots. He slid them on over his sweatpants and shrugged on the jacket, then gestured for Dirk to do the same when he saw him watching him. “You can just put them on over your clothes.”

 

Dirk looked down at the clothes, evidently fairly worn yet still so bright that his eyes hurt. But nonetheless he slid them on over his sleep clothes. The parka was so stuffed that even just bending his arms was a real challenge, not to mention moving around.

 

“Jake,” Dirk said.

 

“Yeah? What's wrong, were they too small?”

 

“I look like a fucking marshmallow.

 

“What?” Jake straightened up. “What’re you--” He had to stifle a laugh when he saw Dirk standing there, his arms forced out from his torso by the overstuffed jacket.

 

“I look like a fucking marshmallow,” Dirk deadpanned again. “I can't even fucking zip it up.”

 

“I know. These kinds of jackets do that. It happens to the best of us.” Jake walked over and zipped up Dirk's parka. “You have to wear it, unless you _want_ to get hypothermia.”

 

Dirk pretended to scowl, then leaned forward and kissed Jake. “Can we go now?”

 

“Almost. You need a hat to protect those cute little ears of yours.”

 

Dirk groaned quietly. “Why does going outside require so much stuff?”

 

“Because it's cold outside and humans don't like the cold,” Jake replied, pulling a long knitted sky blue scarf from the closet and winding it around Dirk's neck. “Plus, you look cute under piles of clothes.”

 

Dirk stuck his tongue out at Jake, earning a light chuckle from the other boy. He handed him a hat and a pair of mittens, then got his own hat, scarf and gloves and gestured for Dirk to follow him.

 

“You ready?” Jake asked, his hand on the handle of the back door.

 

Dirk nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Alright. Here we go...”

 

Jake pulled open the sliding glass door and beckoned for Dirk to go ahead. The other boy timidly stepped out into the snow, pulling back a bit when his foot sank into it with an audible crunch. He looked back at Jake, mildly alarmed. He only waved him on. “It's alright. Snow does that. You're fine.”

 

Dirk knit his eyebrows together, but continued on, stepping carefully and starting a bit each time the snow crackled. It was cold. Breathing through his nose stung, and his cheeks soon felt numb. He knew it had to be cold for it to snow this much, but he'd never before been in weather this frigid. He was surprised to find that each time he exhaled, a small cloud of steam billowed from his mouth. He pressed his hands flat against his cheeks, just watching the way his breath disappeared into the pale gray sky. After a moment, he heard crunching behind him as Jake joined him.

 

“Do you like it?” Jake asked, surveying the bare white trees before them.

 

“It's cold,” Dirk breathed, his voice hushed in wonder.

 

“Yeah. It gets pretty cold up here.”

 

“I-it's cold,” Dirk said again. “It never gets this cold in Houston. I can even see my breath.” Dirk covered his mouth, a soft laugh bubbling up from him. “I can hardly feel my face.”

 

Jake chuckled a little himself. “Yeah. That happens.”

 

Dirk looked up at the sky, marveling at the thick snowflakes that tumbled to the ground. He blinked as some landed on his eyelashes.

 

“It's so quiet...” Dirk breathed. “It's not even...” He smiled behind his hands, excitement growing in his chest. He looked around at the vast expanse of glittering whiteness around him. He squatted down to pick up a handful of snow, watching the way it seemed to sparkle.

 

“Hey, Dirk.”

 

“Yeah? What's--” Dirk was cut off by the snowball Jake chucked at his face when he looked up. He froze for a moment, shocked by both the impact and the sudden cold, then stood up to go murder Jake, but by that time the other boy was already halfway down the yard.

 

“I'm gonna fucking kill you, Jake!” Dirk shouted, struggling to walk through the thick snow.

 

“Only if you can catch me!” Jake called over his shoulder, bending to scoop up another handful of snow.

 

“No fair! I don't even know how to make a snowball!” Dirk ducked, avoiding one of Jake's snowballs and catching the other in the arm. “Jake, this is not a fair fight!”

 

The two spent the next hour in a largely one-sided snowball that consisted of Jake pummeling Dirk with snowball after snowball while Dirk struggled to walk through the snow and occasionally chucked a fistful of snow at his boyfriend while he was at it. Eventually, though, Dirk got the upper hand when he snuck up behind Jake and shoved a handful of snow down the back of his coat.

 

“F-- Dirk!” Jake gasped, whipping around to look for Dirk, who'd managed to hobble behind a tree.

 

Dirk giggled behind his mittens, trying not to move. He heard the swish of Jake's pants to his left, seemingly moving past him. The sound stopped, and Dirk thought he was in the clear, so he looked around the other side of the tree. He grinned, thinking he'd one, and turned around to find Jake standing in front of him. He gasped audibly and tried to turn back around but before he could even move Jake had swiftly grabbed and pinned him to the tree, pressing his lips against the other’s.

 

Dirk let out a soft sound of surprise and automatically kissed him back, moving his head a bit to the side. Jake moved his right hand up to cup Dirk's cheek, his glove still cold from the snow. Just as they started to move their lips in unison, Dirk suddenly felt something go into the back on his coat and then something cold and wet was sliding down his back. He yelped and pushed Jake away, who was now grinning, flecks of snow stuck to his left glove.

 

“You asshole!” Dirk gasped, grabbing and clawing at his back as the mushy snow soaked into his shirt and made his back clammy and cold. “F-fuck, it's so cold!”

 

“I couldn't take you out in the snow without shoving snow down your jacket,” Jake said simply. “And besides, now you know how _I_ felt.”

 

“F-fuck you!”

 

“Gladly.”

 

Dirk turned around and stopped struggling long enough to scowl at Jake. The other boy only chuckled, then came over and put his arm around Dirk and kissed him on the cheek. “Don't worry. It'll melt pretty soon. C'mon.” Jake took his hand, pulling him down the yard.

 

“What're we doing now?”

 

Jake looked back at him and smiled widely, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Do you want to build a snowman, Dirk?”

 

“Don't you fucking dare. I fucking hate that song,” Dirk muttered.

 

“No, really, do you want to?” Jake's smile got more sincere. “It's a lot of fun.”

 

“Oh. Um, sure.”

 

“Great. Come here.”

 

Jake showed Dirk how to get a handful of snow and pat it down on all its sides so that it was round (“This would have been helpful about an hour ago, you ass”) and then roll it on the ground so that it picked up more snow and got larger. Once he got the hang of it, Jake let him make the first and second snowballs while he went inside to get a scarf, a hat, and a carrot. When he got back outside, Dirk had made the first ball and was working on the second. When he saw what Jake had, Dirk frowned and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don't worry, it'll make sense in a little bit,” Jake reassured him, putting the things beside the larger snowball. He looked it over and patted it gently. “This is nice. Good job. Here, you go find some sticks and pebbles while I make the head.”

 

Dirk nodded, venturing into the woods. The sticks were easy to find, but all the rocks were buried under the snow. He looked for a good twenty minutes until he found a small semi frozen creek with a couple inches of ground exposed on either side of the water. He picked up about ten medium sized stones then went tramping back to Jake. He had already stacked the snowballs and wrapped the scarf around the bottom of the first and smallest one. The “head” also had on the brightly colored knitted hat and had the carrot stuck in the middle of its “face.” Jake took the sticks from Dirk and stuck them into the sides of the second snowball to be the snowman’s arms.

 

“Look, he's got arms like you,” Dirk said as Jake twisted the sticks further into the snowball.

 

“Haha, very funny,” Jake said flatly. “Here, hand me a couple of the pebbles.” He pushed the rocks into the snow under the carrot, making its mouth. It was frowning. “Look, it's you.”

 

“Very funny,” Dirk said with a scowl.

 

Jake grinned then shook his head. “Kidding.” He turned the mouth into a smile then put the remaining two pebbles above the nose as its eyes. He took a step back and put his arm around Dirk's shoulders, admiring their work.

 

“He looks good,” Dirk said.

 

Jake nodded in agreement. “Yeah. He does.” He looked down at Dirk. “What should we name him?”

 

Dirk thought for a moment before he said, “Asshat.”

 

“Be serious.”

 

“I am. I think we should name our son Asshat. That was my father’s name.”

 

“You don't _have_ a father.”

 

Dirk shrugged. “I bet that was his name.”

 

“What about Johnathan?”

 

“Hmm. John.” Dirk nodded. “Ok. But only if his middle name’s Asshat.”

 

“Fine. Johnathan Asshat English-Strider.” Jake smiled a little. “Long name. Do you think the kids in school’ll make fun of him?”

 

“Nah. He'll be fine. He's tough. And who ever said your name would go first? I think Strider-English sounds better,” Dirk said matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh, he's definitely gonna get teased if his name's Strider-English. I think we should spare him the trouble.”

 

Dirk scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Suuure.”

 

“Oh, cheer up,” Jake said, leaning his cheek on Dirk's head. “At least he's got your eyes.”

 

Dirk smiled, leaning into Jake's embrace. “Yeah...” He closed his eyes, drinking in Jake's warmth. The two stood there for a moment until Jake moved and gently took Dirk's hand.

 

“Come here.”

 

“What are we doing?” Dirk asked as Jake led him down the yard to the small gently sloping hill a little ways away.

 

“Snow angels,” Jake said. “You can't go out in the snow without making snow angels at least once.”

 

Dirk laughed softly, furrowing his eyebrows. “Snow angels?”

 

“Yeah. Don't worry, they're easy. Here.” Jake turned towards Dirk. “Lie down.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it. If you put your hood up it won't get in your coat.”

 

Dirk shook his head. “Fine. If you say so.” He lay down, shivering as the cold leeched through his coat.

 

Jake lay beside him. “Ok. Now put out your arms like this.” Jake spread his arms out. “Oh, and your legs, too. Like a starfish.”

 

“What's this supposed to make?”

 

“Don't worry about it. It's gonna work. Now move them up and down like this.” Jake moved his arms back and forth in wide half circles, sweeping back the snow on either side of them while he spread his legs back and forth as well.

 

Dirk did the same, still a little bit confused. “Like this?”

 

Jake sat up and surveyed Dirk's work, then nodded. “Yeah. That's good. Here, stand up.” Jake helped him up and gestured towards the shapes in the snow. “See?”

 

Dirk laughed out loud when he saw what they'd made. They did look like angels, the parts they'd cleared away making the wings and dress and the imprints of their bodies making the head and body. “Wow. Those are nice.”

 

“Yeah? Want to make some more?”

 

Dirk nodded. “Yeah.”

 

The two made several more pairs of snow angels, including two that were holding hands and two that were upside down. They went and got more pebbles from the creek and gave their respective snow angels matching glasses and shades. They ended up lying together in the snow on the slope of the hill, looking out on the fields and fields of snow beyond the Egbert-Crockers’ property. They were holding hands, Dirk half wishing they weren't both wearing gloves so he could feel the warmth of Jake's hand. It was getting dark, the sky now a dark red, streaked with pink and purple clouds, even though it was only around 5 or 6. It had stopped snowing as heavily as before and now thin feathery flakes fell, dusting his cheeks. When he looked over at Jake, there were snowflakes collecting on the lenses of his glasses.

 

“I love you,” Dirk breathed after looking at him for a moment.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know. I love you, too,” Jake said automatically. “Is it the snow making you say that?”

 

“No. I just wanted to tell you.” Dirk shifted so that he was facing Jake. “I love you.”

 

“Mmm. I see.” Jake moved over as well, a small smile across his lips. “That's good, because I love you, too.”

 

“Yeah.” He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Jake's, closing his eyes.

 

Jake kissed him back, turning his head a bit, the warmth of his face melting the snowflakes on Dirk's cheeks. He slid off his glove and gently cupped the other boy's neck, his chilled fingers ghosting over Dirk's skin and sending shivers down his body. The two kissed for a few more moments and then broke apart, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“We should go inside,” Jake murmured. “Wouldn't want to get frostbite.”

 

“Yeah.” Dirk sat up, pushing back his hood. “I can't really feel my fingers or my toes anymore. They went numb about an hour ago.”

 

“That. Is not good,” Jake said, standing up as well and slipping back on his glove. “We ought to get you inside and warmed up, then.” He slid his arms around Dirk's waist once he was up and kissed him once more. “Come on.”

 

The pair went inside, where Dirk immediately stripped off all of his bulky snow clothing. He sighed deeply. “God. I can finally move my arms again.”

 

“I thought you liked the snow,” Jake said as he wiggled out of his own jacket.

 

“I did. But I didn't like wearing several thousand pounds of goose down on both arms and legs.”

 

“Oh, you two have finally decided to return to your actual friends, I see?” Roxy chimed in from the kitchen counter where she was watching Jane cook. “I'm impressed. I thought you'd decided to become Eskimo and live off the land.”

 

“Hey, you guys,” Jane said. “You were out there for a while. Did you have fun?”

 

“Yeah. But why is Washington so damn cold?”

 

“We're practically in Canada. We can't help it.”

 

“Mmm. Makes sense.” Dirk wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. “D-damn, I'm still cold.”

 

“I can make you guys some hot chocolate if you want,” Jane offered.

 

“Yeah, that'd be great, thanks.” Jake took one of Dirk's still-frozen hands and took him into the living room. “C'mon. Let's go start a fire.” Jake went and got a couple logs from the garage and lit the fire. Both of them tossed old papers to keep it going in while Jane made the hot chocolate.

 

“Mmm...” Dirk breathed, scooting a little closer to the blaze and holding his hands out to the heat. “That's nice.”

 

“Yeah. It'll be a little better once the wood catches,” Jake said as walked over and sat down beside Dirk. He unfolded the blanket in his hands and draped it over their shoulders. “Is that good?”

 

“Mm hmm.” Dirk pulled his side of the blanket tighter around him, snuggling into Jake's side a bit more and resting his head on his shoulder, drinking in his warmth. “You're so warm,” he murmured.

 

Jake made a soft sound of agreement and then slid an arm around Dirk. He brushed some of his hair from his forehead and kissed him there gently. Jane came by a couple of minutes later with their hot chocolates, topped with giant mounds of whipped cream and sprinkled with chocolate shavings. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” Jane smiled, her round cheeks making her eyes squint a bit as she did. “You two are cute together.”

 

Dirk reached for his hot chocolate, pressing the warm mug against his lips before he took a sip. He smiled as the warmth spread across his chest and down his body. It was all so nice: the cozy heat of the hot chocolate, the softness of the blanket, the crackling of the fire and the smell of smoke, the closeness of Jake.

 

Looks like it was worth it that he came after all.

 

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys
> 
> ha!! so!! this took. forever. for some reason. i dont know. i kinda neglected it for a couple weeks because of school and other stuff, but!! i eventually persevered and now its done!!
> 
> this was fun!! i liked this. it was fun to write, and i personally think it turned out pretty good ((certainly better than Play Us A Song at the very least. never forgive, never forget)) so i guess im one of those fanfic authors who writes one shots now!! if u ever want me to write one for you or youve got an idea for one, hit me up!! im always open to ideas and requests.
> 
> but uh, yeah. thats pretty much it for Snow. this was fun. hope i can do it again sometime.
> 
> see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! its me!!
> 
> so
> 
> this is a thing now.
> 
> tbh i literally came up with the idea to write this in like 2 minutes because i saw a fluffcanon that when Dirk saw snow for the first time, he stayed out and played in it with Jake until dark and so of course my author mind was like "shit man i gotta make it a story i just gotta" so now we have "Snow." the end. i posted this on wattpad a couple days ago and real talk, it didnt occur to me to post it here, too until, like, yesterday. so. sorry. but hey!! its here now so i guess, just. here.
> 
> this first part actually kinda has very little to do with the actual plot line, but i mean u guys got a bunch of cute DirkJake fluff and i know yall would never turn something like that down ((esp. not from me of all authors)) so i mean its whatever.
> 
> this will be kind of on the longer side for a oneshot ((certainly longer than "Play Us A Song," at least)) so expect chapter 2 within a week or so. other than that, though, thats all. dont forget to leave a kudos if you liked it and comment what you thought.
> 
> alright.
> 
> ok.
> 
> see you next chapter.


End file.
